


The Unknown Realm

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [39]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	The Unknown Realm

**#13. The Unknown Realm**

**Prompt:** Dangerous Territory

**Word Count:** 121

**Characters:** Emma/Killian

**Rating:** PG

Emma had been shot at while following dangerous criminals that didn’t scare her as much as being in love. Love was the most dangerous territory there was in the known realms.

Love was full of pain mixed with pleasure. Avoiding the pain was more difficult than finding the joy in love. The trick was to find the right person to explore the realm with.  

Emma looked at Hook as he swaggered up to her with a rose in his hand. He was brave and resourceful. He may just be the one she needed to explore the dangerous territory of the unknown realm of love. If not, he was going to be a hell of a lot of fun to travel with.      


End file.
